


Up On a Rooftop

by honeylavendertea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Shenanigans, Tea, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylavendertea/pseuds/honeylavendertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Thanksgiving ends, if not before, both Chloe and Elizabeth are overflowing with Christmas spirit. The two having Christmas trees and fairy lights already adorning the inside of their trailers by midnight on December the first. So it wasn't long before it became tradition for the two girls to decorate the Agents of Shield lot every holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On a Rooftop

By the time Thanksgiving ends, if not before, both Chloe and Elizabeth are overflowing with Christmas spirit. The two having Christmas trees and fairy lights already adorning the inside of their trailers by midnight on December the first. So it wasn't long before it became tradition for the two girls to decorate the Agents of Shield lot every holiday season.

"You are sure it's okay, Lil?"

"Definitely! There is only one string of lights left. I'll be right behind." Liz assured her, "Now go! You are already late."

" I will see you tomorrow, ya?" She smiled, starting down the ladder towards solid asphalt. Elizabeth heard a faint "Bye, Babe!" As Chloe's retreating form headed towards the parking lot, off to a fancy dinner with her boyfriends parents.

Singing to herself, Elizabeth continued to attach the small white lights around the top of Iain's trailer, trying not to notice the cold that seemed to take Southern California by surprise that night. She gave a small tug on the string of lights, assuming they had just gotten tangled up on themselves, and was met with the sound of a terrible crash. The young actress whipped her head around only to see that her fear had indeed come true: the ladder that allowed her passage back onto the ground had fallen out of reach.

Cursing her luck, Liz took stock of her surroundings. There seemed no other way off the roof other then jumping 12 feet to the ground, which didn't seem like a particularly safe nor smart idea. She huffed, thankful to find her phone still sitting in her back pocket, she immediately dialed Chloe's number, praying her friend had not yet reached her destination, but to her dismay, her call was immediately greeted with the other girl's messaging system. She left a message debriefing her on the situation before hanging up. Zach was out of the country yet again; leaving her to call the other man she knew would always come to help her.

"-honestly, that was the worst shot I think I have ever seen!" Iain chuckled, bending over the billiards table to line up his own.

"Whatever, mate, I have an actual life! I can't just spend every Friday night practicing like you do!" Nick retorted, taking a swing out of his nearby beer.

As Iain sank another ball into a corner pocket, a phone perched on the edge of the table light up, a cheery tone reverberating in the small back room. Brett, who was closest, snatched it up before his Scottish friend could round the table.

"Elizabeth Henstridge-"

Iain snatched the phone away from his friends ear, choosing not to notice Brett's teasing grin.

"Liz?"

"Hi, sorry to call so late." He could just make out the familiar accent above the din of the bar.

"It's okay, what's up? Are you okay?" He asked, holding a hand over his other ear to hear her better.

"I'm okay, I am just-" she stalled trying to find the least embarrassing way to tell him her situation.

"What is it? You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked growing more concerned, at his words Brett and Nick exchanged a worried look.

"No, no, nothing like that!" She laughed softly into the phone, her teeth chattering through the line, "I was just kinda hoping you could come get me?"

"Yeah, of course. Where are you?" He asked already grabbing his coat and keys.

"I'm um... Stuck on the roof of your trailer." She covered her face with her free hand in embarrassment.

He stopped, coat halfway on, and grinned as her words started to sink in. His cast mates trying to communicate with him non-verbally still concerned and confused.

Then he laughed, holding the phone away from his body, which didn't stop Elizabeth from hearing and, consequently, blushing despite being miles away.

"It's not funny!" She whined, which only sent him giggling again, and worse, she then heard, "She is stuck on the roof of my trailer." And the laughter tripled in volume.

"I hate you, you know."

"Careful, Lizzie. You need me, remember." He chastised, smile still plaster on his face as he waved to his friends on his way out the door.

She sighed into the phone, "That is not necessarily true. I could always call Clark, or Adrienne-"

"Oh whatever!" He chuckled before assuring her that he was in his way.

After pulling up to the ABC Lot and passing through security, being sure to tell the guards on duty about his friends ridiculous situation, Iain approached his trailer but saw no one on top.

"Elizabeth?" He called hesitantly, wondering it perhaps she had found a way down. But at the sounds of his voice a small figure popped up into a sitting position.

"Oh, Iain, thank God. I'm freezing my arse off up here!" He watched her scramble to her feet, wrapping her arms right around herself.

"What were you doing?" He asked the obvious question as he righted the ladder on the side, holding the bottom steady for her.

"I figured I'd watch the stars while I waited." She shrugged before clambering down.

"I meant, how did you get stuck up there in the first place." He explained as she reached the payment, she turned towards him, faces mere inches apart.

"I will show you." She scrunched her nose with a smile, in her own familiar way.

She scurried around the corner out of sight for a moment and just as he went to follow, the entire lot began to sparkle and glow.

Lights of green, red, blue and gold, were shining from the roofs and walls of every trailer. Wreaths had been hung on each door, and big red bows adored the occasional lamp post.

"Wow.." He exhaled, eyes transfixed on the sight before him.

"You like them?" Her voice approached him from behind.

"It's amazing." He nodded, "it's just so..." He trailed off as she stopped at his side, shoulders brushing.

"Beautiful?" She finished, admiring her handiwork. He looked at her, his breath hitching at the sight: messy waves, pink-tinged cheeks, and a million twinkling lights reflecting in her warm brown eyes.

"It really is." He tore his gaze away, looking once more down the row trailers.

"Would you like a cup of tea before heading home?" She asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful environment.

Once inside her own trailer, Elizabeth set about turning on her small kettle, but to her dismay, her freezing hands shook of their own accord.

"Oh my God!" Iain all but shouted after her teeth chattered and drew his attention, "look at your hands!" He flipped the tap off and took both her stark white hands in his.

He brought them up to his mouth and exhaled into them before pulling them close to his sweater-clad chest, "it's not even that cold out, you baby." He teased with a smile.

Keeping hold of her cold hand he steered her to her small sofa, once comfortably seated he wrapped his own jacket around her, followed by every blanket in sight.

"You're so irresponsible." He tutted while he finished filling the kettle and flipping it on. Leaning against the counter to face the mound of blankets on the couch.

"It was warm earlier." She defended, “I’m sorry I ruined your night.”

“You didn’t.”

“I heard Brett, you obviously had plans.” She pointed out.

“I’d rather be here.” He shrugged. She shot him a look.

“I think you’re lying but thank you all the same.” 

Companionable silence followed until Elizabeth tugged his jacket tighter.

"It smells like you." She stated, her hands, clad in the sleeves of his jacket curled under her chin.

"Is that a good thing?" He inquired, shooting her a look that clearly screamed 'you are such a weirdo, but I still love you'.

She nodded, her eyes crinkling in the corners with a suppressed grin.

Catching it before the whistle, Iain set about preparing their teas. Liz prepared herself by removing all but one blanket thrown across her lap.

Turning to face him on the old couch, she pulled her knees to her chest, and held the steaming mug with both hands.

"So why didn't Zach come get you down?" He asked innocently, or in way that was perceived innocently, really he was quite curious.

"He is on another trip." She sighed, leaning her head again the back of the couch, "he won't be back until New Year's Day."

"Really? I thought you said he was going to spend Christmas in Sheffield with you?" He sipped his tea.

"I thought so too." She scoffed, staring into her mug. Looking up only when she felt a warm hand cover her knee.

Iain was facing her, his sympathetic blue eyes looking at her softly. She expected an "I'm sorry" but she got the unexpected.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party?" He said, expression dead serious, earning him a small giggle, “My mom really misses you.” He added.

"I would be honored." She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her tea.

The pair talked well into the night and unexpectedly fell fast asleep on her couch: him with an arm wrapped around her knees and her curled into his jacket.

The shrill ringing of a nearby phone startled the two awake; Liz frowned and pulled the blanket tighter around her as she tried to sink into the couch. Iain's hand shot out to the general area of the offending object, without paying attention he slide his finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" His voice was raspy with disuse and exhaustion; he had already closed his eyes once more and leaned his head back against the couch, feeling like he could sleep for another few hours.

"Iain?" Chloe asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked before Liz tucked her toes under his thigh, the coldness of her feet startling him, "shit, Liz!" His head lifting off the couch to look at her.

She smiled sleepily at him, "my toes are cold", she shrugged.

"I can see that!" He snarked, before putting the phone back to his ear.

"-my God." He heard his friend finish the end of her sentence.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"Why are you answering Elizabeth's phone at 8 in the morning, sounding like you both just woke up?" She asked, both confused and a bit more excited then she cared to admit.

"Oh, well, we fell asleep in her trailer last night and I didn't check before answering." Still ignorant to the insinuation she was making.

"So you two slept together?" He knew she was teasing but it didn't stop him from turning red, thankful to see Liz still trying to fall back asleep beside him.

"No!" He had to keep from shouting, "I mean, if you want to get technical then, yes, I guess so." He mumbled.

"Cute." She snorted, "I was just calling to make sure she got off the roof." Chloe explained, "Good to hear you rescued your princess, de Caestecker. Maybe you could go for true love's kiss and break the curse that's keeping you two apart." He heard her grinning through the phone. She was quite proud of herself.

"Goodbye, Chloe." He said loudly, trying his best to sounds annoyed and unfazed rather that annoyed and embarrassed.

He hung up the phone a placed it back on the table. It was completely silent except for the small tick of the clock on the wall and Elizabeth's quiet breaths.

He watched her a moment, content to have her as his best friend because that was enough. For now, that was enough.


End file.
